full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Klara Plisley
Klara Plisley is an orphaned girl much like Jean was. Captured and experimented on by Prof. Python, she became a human/plant hybrid beast that went crazy. Saved by Jean and the others, she was turned in order to save her life, but was also adopted by Sir John and sent to live with Riley Talbot in Gravity Falls, Oregon, effectively becoming the Wilderness Girl of the Omega Pack. Characteristics *'Name': *'Codename': Dryad *'Age': 14 *'Hair': Black with green stripe (Green and black stripe in Lycan) *'Eyes': Green (in both forms) *'Likes': Flowers and nature, Jean (her best friend, and later on cousin), her new family, tofu and soy beans, Melina and the other girls (sees Melina like a mother), rain forests *'Dislikes': Jean getting hurt, hurting Jean, slash and burns, Prof. Python, fighting *'Family': Unknown, Talbot Family Appearance Human Lycan Pack Attire Background Personality Skills/Abilities Powers *'Female Zeta Werewolf' *'Chlorokinesis': Semi-mystical connection to the plant world through a force called the Green. She is able to manipulate and animate plants, using roots to form supports for a tunnel. She can control an entire tree to come down on bigger opponents, ensnaring them in its branches. She once brought a whole skyscraper down with giant vines. Once turned, her Chlorokinesis has extended further, enabling her to control sentient plants that she had not created or grown. :*'Pheromone Control': Klara is able to seduce men and women alike, often using pheromones to do so, but even without the pheromones, her innocent beauty is still an asset that can she can use to seduce. But due to her personality, she would never use this for evil or for good; she doesn't like to manipulate people. *'Toxikinesis': A deliberate overdose of plant and animal based toxins into her blood stream that make her touch deadly. Klara can create the most potently powerful floral toxins in history. Often these are secreted from her lips and administered via a kiss or a bite. They come in a number of varieties, from mind controlling drugs to instantly fatal necrotics. Her skin is toxic as well, although contact with it is usually not fatal. Though she can control this as well. :*'Toxic Immunity': Immunity to all toxins, bacteria, and viruses. Skills *'Botany': Before and after her mutation and Turning, she has had a fascination with plants and they have been the major direction in her life even after she was born. She has been studying nonstop about botany, enabling her tu use this knowledge to better manipulate her plants, as well as create special antidotes to most of the poisons and toxins. *'Toxicology': Her specialization in Botany is Toxicology. As part of her freelance job, she uses her knowledge for perfumes, make-up and medicine. During her vigilante hours, she can use her knowledge to grow thorny plants and poisonous traps for her more powerful and unstoppable enemies. *'Seduction': Like Jean, Klara is a petite beauty, but unlike Jean, she's smart enough to use it, but fears she can go too far. And when she goes too far, she freaks out. *'Hand-to-Hand Combat (Basic)': Melina started teaching her hand-to-hand combat, along with Xeneva and Sheelea. Her athletic abilities are impressive but slightly not on par with either girl. She has learned a limited style of martial arts fighting, is proficient at climbing and leaping, and is a strong and fast swimmer. Equipment *'Pack Uniform' *'Utility Pack' *'Crossbow (x2) wrist mounted' Relationships Klara's Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Werewolves Category:Omega Pack